taking allen
by TheDragonLovesThePrincess
Summary: one day kumoi sends allen and the gang on a very serious mission which in turn gets allen seriously injured and kidnapped by the noah clan will his friends save him in time or will he succumb to his inner demons.
1. new mission

I do not own d gray man and this is my first fanfiction so it's not going to be that good and as you already know I do not own anything but I wish I did T^T and uh sorry for some of the oocness well on with the story –dragon

Allen, lavi, kanda ( yes kanda's there too) lenalee, krory, Miranda, marie, timothy, and link are sitting at the table eating lunch when johnny comes running in with a serious expression and runs strait to their table

"allen you guys need to go to kumoi's office right now it's a very serious mission he wants you guys to go on but he wants to tell you a little about it first!" he exclaims

Allen looks at lenalee and they nod getting up.

"hurry up guys kumoi needs us let's go" allen says looking at them they all get up and together they (run? I guess or you could say that they speed walk up to you) to kumoi's office.


	2. in sweden

Ello I am back and as always I do not own d gray man or any of the characters . and I am very sorry about the oocness! Let's get own with the chapter! –dragon

Once they entered kumoi's office he began explaining about the mission.( if you really want to know the mission you may ask me but I am not going to explain it now)

Once they heard the explanation they left.( by the way they are going to Sweden.) " hey lavi" allen said. Lavi turned to allen "what is it allen?" he asked

"I'm sooooo bored!" allen whined " will you play any games with me?" he asked, lavi looked at him and sweat dropped " uh allen why don't you just sleep we'll be there soon." Lavi said with a sigh looking back out the window.

~hours later~

Allen woke up to see lavi shaking him awake. " we're here allen." He said allen looked at him and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " damn I wanted to sleep more" he muttered. Allen and the others got off the train. allen looked at marie and bookman " were to now?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Which in turn made lavi look at kanda and yell " yu-chan! Look how cute moyashi-chan looks like that!" but in turn from that it made kanda pull out mugen and yell " didn't I tell you NOT to call me that!" and allen point crown clown and yell " my name is ALLEN!" lavi gulped looking at both kanda and allen and scream in fear and run to hid behind lenalee. While lenalee yelled at them saying that it is not the right time to be fooling around bookman and marie are shaking their heads at how stupid they can be sometimes.

All of the sudden the ground started to rumble and shake. " is it an earthquake!" lenalee yelled while looking around. Then that's when they saw them hundreds of akuma from leval 1 to leval 4.

Dun dun dun ! I have left you a cliff hanger. but please don't kill me! * runs into her bedroom and hides* tyki walks up – anyway please review


	3. kidnapped

Chapter 3

Helloooooo dragon here ! :3 I don't own anything! So on with the show! :3

"What the heck!" Allen yelled while staring at the shaking ground.

Lavi falls over with a thump. Lenalee grabs on to Kanda.

"What is this huge amount of powerful energy!" Marie yells from where he is currently kneeling on the ground.  
Allen looks over at Bookman, but see's that he is standing up and looks like he knows what's going on.

Allen looks at Lavi, " what's going on?" he yells to Lavi.

Lavi looks at Allen and nods his head slowly, and crawls over to him. " It's the noahs power." Lavi mutter's into Allen's ear.

Allen's face switches from worried to shock, " what! How can you tell!" he yelps in shock. Lavi looks at him and says very slowly, " because it's so strong it's crushing me."

Suddenly the shaking stopped and everyone looked around to see if everyone else was okay, and if they were still alive.

But what they saw all around them was devastation.

Trees had fallen and uprooted, some parts of the grass was gone to show only bare earth underneath.

Allen was devastated at what he saw, *how could the noah be that strong!* he thought. Allen and everybody else looked up when they heard laughter from above them.

There were three noah hovering in the sky above their heads, one was on an pumpkin umbrella, one just regularly floating, and one on a magic carpet type thing.

" hey there shounen! Are you that surprised at our power?" one of the noah yelled.

Now Allen was still in shock and couldn't comprehend anything , but he did know that voice.

When Allen looked up fully he knew he was right at who he guessed was there, and who the voice belonged to.

It belonged to none other than Tyki Mikk. And the two others he was with were none other than Road Kamelot, and Wisely.

" T-T-T-T-Tyki!" Allen stuttered, and then blushed as Tyki smiled at him.

"we're here to take you home, shounen!" tyki yelled to him.

"Allen is not in your family!" Lenalee yelled, activating her innocence and charging at Tyki.

Tyki dodged easily, and kicked her in the back so hard it sent her falling to the ground.

Road and Wisely began distracting the others while tyki faded into the ground and popped up beside Allen.

Tyki grabbed Allen by the arms and whispered to him, " if you really love your friends you would come with us so none of them have to die or get injured."

Allen fought against his grip but failed. *allen let me take over!* neah yelled to him.

*no! I have to do this on my own!* allen yelled back.

*but! I don't want you getting hurt! Your my darling nephew!* he yelled to allen.

*No!* allen yelled back.

Tyki didn't like being apart from his shounen, and getting him back home safe and sound was his biggest priority.

"Please." Tyki murmered against Allen's ear.

Allen wasn't sure if he heard it correctly or if his ears were playing tricks on him, but in Tyki's voice it sounded like Tyki

Was sad that he was saying no on going with him.

Allen gave in, he couldn't find it in his heart to say no again.

Plus he was in love with Tyki.

Tyki nearly died inside when his shounen nodded his approval of going with them.

Tyki picked Allen up bridal style and walked through the air were Road's heart door awaits them.

"Road! Wisely! Come on!" Tyki yells to them.

Road screams " yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" at the top of her lungs when she sees allen is going with them.

Wisely just laughs after he reads allens mind but doesn't say anything.

"let's go" Tyki says to them.

They walk through the door with everyone below on the ground yelling and screaming for them to bring allen back.

Sorry changed the story. I didn't want to hurt my Allen-chan! 3 :3 Allen- please review!


	4. with the noahs

Hi I is back ! :3 I don't own anything ! so we are rolling! :3 – dragon

Allen awoke in a soft king sized bed in an old Victorian room."T-T-Tyki?" Allen asked quietly, and looked around the room.

"hnnn… what is it Allen?" came a voice from next to him. Allen turned to his left but found that he couldn't because tyki's arms were wrapped around his waist.

"uno tyki can you, um let go I can't turn to face you." Allen whispered. Tyki reluctantly let go and allen turned to face him.

Allen brought his hand up to tyki's face and tyki leaned forward to kiss his lips. But just in that moment in time before their lips touched the door flew open and in came road.

"TYKI!" she screamed, and jumped on her uncle.

"r-r-road….. your killing me, and crushing allen, get off" he mumbles.

Road looked down at allen and slid off of tyki with a huge grin on her face.

"hi allen-chan! Did uncle get bored and wake you up or did you decide to wake up?" road yelled her question as if she was in a hurry.

"eto..um.. I decided to get up myself…." Allen said back to her shyly.

Road squealed and falls of the bed, squealing over and over again that allen's just too cute.

Allen blushes at what she says and tyki just holds his head in annoyance.

"what did you come in here for road?" tyki asks annoyed.

Road got up, dusted her skirt and fixed her hair and looked at tyki.

"I wanted to take allen out on a date~!" she yells in reply.

Tyki looks at her calmly and allen turns beat red and starts stuttering.

Tyki pulls allen to his side and glares at road.

"sorry road, but allen has agreed to be mine!" tyki says making allen look up at him.

"SINCE WHEN HAVE I AGREED TO BE YOURS! AND I`M NOT AN OBJECT THAT YOU CAN JUST CLAIM!" allen yells in anger.

Road huffs and stomps her foot.

"no! allen~chan is mine!" she screeches making allen yelp and cover his ears and tyki glare at road.

"shut up road! You`re too loud!" tyki yells at her while patting allen`s head.

*they need to be quiet! Their too loud, we don`t want the earl in here now do we?* neah said in allen`s head of course making allen face palm.

*really uncle! Wait what is the earls real name anyways?*allen asks his uncle.

*his real name is adam, and since he`s basically mine and mana`s brother, and mana`s your dad, means adam is your uncle too.* neah says with an amused laugh at the end.

Road and tyki notice that allen has closed his eyes and they think he has fallen asleep so tyki puts allen back under the covers and shoo`s road out of the room going back to lay next to allen, like he was before.

with allen being in too deep a conversation with his uncle neah, he doesn`t notice or feel tyki moving him.

I got lazy towards the end of this chapter… yea… why! Why! Why do I make you guys suffer with my short chapters! The answer to that question is…. I`m too lazy to make them longer and am running out of ideas… sooooooo if you would like you can leave me some suggestions…. And i`ll see what I can do! :3 -dragon


End file.
